A Hufflepuff Convention
by Lost In The Lies
Summary: Fred Weasley   Hufflepuffs and add them all being killed by Death Eaters and you'll have one messed up group. Written for HollyWrites Fanfiction Challenge, It's Quite Simple, Really. Prompt: Angst


**Single Character: **Fred Weasley**  
Prompt: **Angst**  
House: **Hufflepuff**  
Group: **Death Eaters

* * *

Everything was quiet – silent. It shouldn't be like that, it should be far from that – something was definitely wrong. Not that anything felt wrong – everything felt perfectly fine – peaceful, even. And that was why everything was wrong.

Fred blinked open his eyes and his surroundings slowly came into focus. It was night out, and a slow breeze was blowing by. It took him a few more seconds to realize he was lying on a hilltop. He sat up, and with a bang (as these things never come lightly) everything that had just happened came rushing back.

He was dead. He, Fred Gideon Weasley was dead. He sat on the hill for who knows how long, starring at nothing, before he finally whispered, "George."

"I never did think I'd see you two apart," A voice said, and Fred's head twirled around to see someone he never thought he'd see again – at least not for a very long time.

"When I saw your name turn up on the roster I couldn't believe it when it didn't have George's beside it – had to come see for myself," Cedric Diggory said as he kneeled next to Fred who just looked at him confused. "Oh – there's this big screen in the City Hall that shows a new person's name when they died and how they died along with a big bell attached to it – people have been showing up all night, so everybody's just sitting gathered there."

Fred nodded slowly as he said "There's a big battle happening at-"

"Hogwarts, we know, we can't see what's happening below, but people tell us when they arrive," Cedric said before holding out his hand to Fred to help him up as he stood up himself. "We should probably move – this is where dead people all show up."

Fred starred at Cedric's hand for a few seconds before quietly repeating his earlier thought, "I'm dead."

Crouching down until he was on eye level with Fred, Cedric quietly whispered, "Yes."

"George," Fred repeated the pain clear in his voice as the truth of it actually hit him. It wasn't some joke or prank – he was dead and he wasn't going to see his twin brother for a very long time (unless he got killed to which he bloody well not, their family would go through enough pain with him). That thought made him realize something else.

"No one else of my family – none of them – they aren't..." Fred said in panic. He knew he was going through major mood swings (though most people would probably say he was in some sort of depression – or angst) but he didn't care.

"No, you're the only one," Cedric said quickly to comfort him, but Fred could hear the words he hadn't said – _so far_. "Come on and see who's arrived – I'm sure there are quite a few people who'd like to meet you, or see you again."

Fred sat up a bit straighter as Cedric said those words. His Uncles would be here, and he'd been so young when they died he barely knew them...and he'd get to see Sirius again! He'd always been good for a laugh, plus he was a Marauder. And Harry's parents – his dad was a Marauder too.

Fred nodded as he slowly got up with the help of Cedric. The two started walking down the hill when Fred asked, "Why'd you come and see me? I mean, we barely knew each other in school."

"Like I said, I had to see for myself that it was you – and then that it was just you. Plus, since so many people have been arriving, we've all decided it's best to just send one person to bring them back," Cedric said with a shrug.

Cedric was about to say more when suddenly a loud bell started ringing. Fred looked around for the source of the ringing as he covered his ears, though Cedric just turned around to look back at the top of the hill again. Fred noticed his face had gone paler. That's when he remember what Cedric had said earlier _'there's this big screen in the City Hall that shows a new person's name when they died and how they died along with a big bell attached to it'_.

Fred turned around quickly to look at the top of the hill, afraid of who he'd see. There was a bright white light there that blinded him and he had to cover his eyes. When he looked back, a girl lay there – with bright pink hair.

"Tonks," Fred breathed, and Cedric looked at him, obviously having no idea who she was. "No, no, no," Fred kept repeating as he stared at that spot at the top of the hill, his eyes wide.

"What," Cedric asked cautiously, not knowing who the girl was.

"She just had a baby boy...only a few months old...Teddy...Teddy Remus Lupin," Fred babbled as he grimaced – she wasn't even supposed to fight, when did she arrive?

"Our fifth year Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor?" Cedric asked, recognizing the last name. Fred nodded.

"He's the father," Was all Fred said as Tonks began to stir and Fred began to run back up to her. Though as he did he could have sworn he'd heard Cedric mutter –

"Die the night Lord Voldemort gets back and you miss everything" – but he could have been mistaken.

Fred kneeled down beside Tonks as her eyes opened. It took them a few seconds to get into focus, but as soon as they did the first words out of her mouth were, "That bitch killed me." Well, she got it quicker than he had.

"Bellatrix?" Fred asked and Tonks nodded as she sat up. She looked over at Cedric who was standing right behind Fred, having made his way slower back up the hill, before they flashed back to Fred. Her hair turned red that made her look frighteningly similar to his mother (in a younger version – though don't tell her he said that) as she said with narrowed eyes "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," Fred said as he looked down with a frown thinking of his twin again.

"Ah, come on, it's not that bad, at least we died for a good cause," Tonks said, trying to cheer him up even though she was the one who had just died and left a child motherless.

"Ya – you died fighting, I was just kind of standing there not knowing what the bloody hell was going on," Cedric said looking perfectly fine – then again, he'd had a few years to dwell over it, though it still didn't explain Tonks happy mood.

"Why are you two so chipper – we're _dead_," Fred said looking between them. "Death Eaters just killed me and you – a Death Eater that was supposed to be _dead_ and everybody thought was an Order member killed you – Voldemort has taken over the Ministry, Death Eaters are working at Hogwarts – one is now _running_ it, and Death Eaters are currently attacking Hogwarts, probably about to kill every single person there – and you're _happy!_ You should be...be..."

"Angry?"

"Depressed?"

"In angst?"

Cedric and Fred looked at Tonks with raised eyebrows and she said, "What? I know impressive words!"

"Anyways," Cedric said, shaking his head slightly as Tonks hair turned electric blue. "That's just the Hufflepuff way."

"You're a Hufflepuff too!" Tonks said getting as excited as a toddler on Christmas.

Cedric nodded and Tonks squealed, both ignoring Fred as he muttered "Were." Tonks raised her hand and Cedric high-fived it, both saying loudly, "GO HUFFLEPUFFS!"

"I'm with five year olds," Fred muttered as he put his head in his hands. "And _I'm_ usually the immature one."

"Ya, what happened, you're usually the happy one," Tonks said, frowning at him as her hair turned back to its normal bright pink.

"I died," Fred dead-panned looking between the two giving a look that said _'did you really have to ask?'_

Tonks rolled her eyes as Cedric said, "Don't worry, a lot of people are like this right after they die, and since he lost his twin and all...he should be back to his normal self in no time at all, especially once we get him to his Uncle's."

Tonks giggled. "I've heard about the Prewett twins – oooooohhhhhh, I get to see Siri again!" Both boys snorted at that and looked at her with raised eyebrows, but she didn't seem to notice as she said, "and my dad!"

"Can we go now?" Cedric asked and the two nodded and they started once more making their one down the hill with one more person then last time.

Just before they reached the bottom a bell started ringing once more. Tonks looked around confused having not been told what it meant, but both boys turned back to the hill Cedric muttering "Not again," though his face was still pale while Fred looked at it terrified. This was all Tonks had to see to understand the meaning of the bell.

As the bright light once more came and disappeared and everybody could begin to make out the male figure at the top of the hill, Tonks groaned.

"OK, now I'm depressed."

* * *

**Hmmmm...I may have lacked on the Death Eater group part a bit...I meant to use that as in how they killed them...probably should have put it in more...as for the angst...eh, I guess Fred seemd angst, I find it a hard emotion to write. Anyways, people always write George's reaction after Fred's death, I've (never found) one of Fred's...after all, he loses his twin too. Oh, and if anybody recognizes the way the...I suppose 'afterlife' looks, I based it off **'Above and Beyond'** by **ginnyjaffa **which you should really read because it's really good.**


End file.
